Ziva's Story 2010 EDITED VERSION
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Secrets start to unravel at NCIS, and pasts are discovered, what will be revealed? THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION
1. You could have told me!

The NCIS team were sat lazily in the bullpen, there hadn't been a case all week, and as a consequence were very bored. Agent Tony DiNozzo was currently on the office phone that sat on his wooden desk in the bullpen to his latest 'bimbo', which of course no-one had been told the name of...but knowing Tony's habits and preferences it was very much likely going to be a woman that did not need a ring on her finger or even much mutual respect and love, all the woman or women in his case needed was a little bit of sweet talk in order for Tony to be able to have his way with them, so to speak.

Mcgee was down with Abby, doing computer things, Gibbs was drinking coffee as per usual, and I'm trying to decide how to tell Jethro he has a daughter. My name is Ziva David, yes unfortunately I am the child of the one and only Mossad Director David...or as some know him; Eli David.

For you to understand how I managed to be pregnant with Jethro's child in the first place, I must begin back in 1991, Jethro and I were both in Israel. I was there simply because I lived there at the time of which our romance began, and Jethro was there because he was on tour with the US Navy. We had been in love, a love so deep that I could not comprehend it, a love so amazing that I felt like my heart would beat so hard that it would free itself from the confinements of my chest, break through my ribs like a bullet and shoot into the sky like blazing fireworks, but then he had to go back to America, and I was left in Israel, with a broken heart.

I found out I was pregnant a few days after he left, I knew where he was, but didn't think he would want anything to do with me, or our child, so I had kept it quiet, although there was another reason that I kept my little girl a secret form he world, a secret from Mossad, and more importantly a secret from the my biological father. Or so I thought! The child had been born, a baby girl, June 14th 1992, her name was Sarah Shalom David. I was not allowed to put her surname as Gibbs like I had wanted, as I knew my love was named that name of which to me sounded like heaven from anybody's lips as I did not have his permission, so I could not name our little girl, if I did I would have to put the name of father down, and if I did that then it would be obvious that the child was American, I knew this information in the wrong hands could take my baby girl from me.

Which is exactly what happened as she had been kidnapped in 1998, so when I first arrived at NCIS, I didn't see any point in telling Jethro, because I didn't even know if our daughter was alive, but recently I found her, and now I have to tell Jethro about our daughter, but how will he react? Will he be angry with me? Will he want anything to do with our little girl? I have to tell him! I don't even know where my own baby girl was all these years, she just tells me that some things a mother should not know..some things that mothers fear and that she wants to protect me for the rest of time itself.

I stood up on rather shaky legs and walked to his desk, he looks up at me, and It suddenly dawns on me that I've never felt so nervous in my life, obviously this does not include being pregnant for the first time, as any mother would agree, "Jethro may I have a word please" I said in a soft and timid voice, something that is very out of character for me and unusual as I manage to show a more positive, and more confident appearance.

He looks at me curiously, probably wondering why I am so nervous, he notices these things because well he is simply the most amazing man in the entire universe, then again I am bias because I am still in love with with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, "Yeah sure, what is it Ziva?" he asks in a soft and caring manner, then again he is always caring towards me, I just wish that he had cared enough to come back for me

"Could we speak in private?", I ask with even more nervousness in my voice, and I guess it must show in my body language, and knowing how well Jethro knows me, I am sure he picked up on my nervous attitude and realised how important it was that I must speak with him now.

"OK", He said and walkied casually towards the elevator, and leads me with his hand pressed to my lower back. I close my eyes and flash back to a simpler time, where he would pull me close, and kiss me, his lips travelling down my neck, as his hands massaged me. Okay Okay, I have to snap out of it.

My palms are got sweaty and my heart begun to race, I was worried what he would say. When we get in he waits a few seconds so we are half way between floors and he hit the emergency stop button, the elevator jolted, and the lights dimmed, as he turned to me, "So? What is it Ziva? It seems important, your sweating" he comments and touches the back of his hand to her forehead.

I had no idea how to start, what do I say, suddenly I found that my words have run away from me, and then my lips began to move, "I don't know how to tell you this, Jethro but..."

"Spit it out Ziva", he said after a while of my stuttering, I knew he hated it when I did that, it bugged him.

"When you left me, I was pregnant", I whisper, almost ashamed of not telling him sooner

He looks so damn cute when he is confused, not that I can tell him that right this second of course, "What do you mean?"

"I had a baby, Jethro", I clarified in a clear and more confident manner

"Why didn't you tell me?", He demands, not in anger but more in confusion and upset, upset that I had not told him about our only child.

I put my hand out and touched his arm gently, in a caring yet loving manner, and said sincerely and honestly, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again"

"You could have mailed me, phoned me, anything. I would've come back. You know that", he was practically begging me, as though I had the power to turn back the hands of time, and tell him about our daughter. Thinking more about it, I wish that I had, although how would I have told him that our little girl went missing? When I could barely cope myself, I could barely breathe without my princess in my arms, I could barely function without my little girl in my life and I was nearly going insane not knowing where my first born child was.

I find myself apologising, over and over again, repeating it like a mantra, "Im Sorry Jethro", I say in a whispered and hushed tone of voice.

He sighed and pulled me into his arms, wrapping his strong and muscular arms around me and it was as though he was trying to protect me from the world; just like he used to and just like he promised to do forever, "Don't apologise Ziva, its a..."

"..sign of weakness", I replied as I finished his rules back to him, I knew it would amuse him and I could not help but skirk

It made him smirk, now amused at my knowledge of his rules, "Why now?"

"She was taken from me when she was six, I've only just found her again, well she found me. Her names Sarah" I explained and leant into him even more, snuggled up to him and clinging to him tightly

He pressed a kiss to my head, and cradled me tightly as he leant his back against the silver metal of the elevator, "Where is she?"

"She's with In the director's office" I said softly, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, the ones that our little girl inherited from her father.

He squeezed me close in a gentile manner, and said in a sad manner, "I wish you'd told me sooner"

"Why? You couldn't have done anything", I say softly trying to comfort him, I had had years to come to terms with everything that happened, and he had five minutes

"I could have been there for you both, I love you Ziva, so damn much!" he says with passion that I have rarely seen in his eyes, making his eyes ablaze with fire.

I feel so ecstatic when he tells me this and I smile "I love you too Jethro", I reply and grin.

And its then that he kisses me, I've waited nearly seventeen years to feel his lips pressed against mine again, and it feels so...perfect, and I feel the love flow into me like fire burning through a forest, alighting flames that had not been notified for what seemed like a billion years.

**SARAHS STORY WILL BE EDITED AND ADDED AS A SECOND CHAPTER TO THIS ONE INSTEAD OF AS TWO SEPERATE CHAPTERS**


	2. But your too young!

Gibbs has just discovered he has a daughter with Ziva David, and he made his way up to the directors office to meet his daughter, Sarah.

He opened the director's door revealing a 16 year old girl sitting on the sofa beside the director, she looked like a mixture of him and Ziva. She looked Israeli, apart from the bright blue eyes that sparkled under the light. She was sitting with Jen, watching a small child play on the floor. Sarah was leaning into Jen, and Jen's arms were wrapped around her shoulders, also watching the child on the floor. Sarah looked up and smiled at her parents. The little girl gurgled and clapped, grabbing Jen's keys from the floor and shaking them laughing

"She knows who you are Jethro", Ziva said softly, nudging him forward slightly

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You know it's kinda rude to stare dad" she pointed out with amusement

Jethro muttered, "Sorry" to her as he stepped into the room with Ziva

Sarah smiled, "Don't apologise. It's a sign of weakness" she said softly causing Jen and Jethro to look at her in utter shock and disbelief that she was quoting his rules at him without being told them to their knowledge

Leroy watched her, "And you know that how?"

Sarah looked over at Jen, and saw her nod, "Katie told me" she said softly, "She taught me them all, although some are plain stupid" she said laughing

Jethro smiled, as he knelt at the height of the young girl, "Who's this?" he asked softly putting his hand out to her

"Her name is Thalia" she replied simply as she held her close, when Thalia ran to her scared, "Mommmy!" the little girl screamed before Sarah lifted her up

Sarah smiled and held her close, kissing her head, "It's okay my princess" she said softly

Agent Gibbs looked confused and shocked, "Mommy? You mean you have a daughter?" he asked with raised eyebrows and wide eyes

Sarah glared at him, and held his daughter close to her, "Of course, Is there a problem with that _Agent Gibbs_?" she said comically mimicking the director

Jethro ran his hand through his hair, ""But you're too young" he said simply and frustrated

Sarah shielded her child from him, and glared at him, "No! I am Not!" she said angrily holding her daughter to her

Jen glared at him and held Sarah, and Thalia close to her, "Jethro, be careful what you say, Sarah is a wonderful mother to Thalia" she explained, rather annoyed at him, whilst Ziva sat beside Sarah and hugged her close

Sarah smiled and revelled in the fact she was sandwiched between both women, and snuggled into them as Thalia snuggled into her mothers chest

Jethro nodded and chose to change the conversation before his daughter hated him, "How old is she?" he asked softly, as he knelt at his child's feet, taking hold of her hand

Sarah smiled, "11 months" she said softly, running her hand through her child's dark hair, Thalia's bright blue eyes watched Gibbs with curiosity

Jethro smiled, "She is beautiful" he said softly and stroked the girl's cheek

Sarah nodded, "Yeah... she reminds me of my auntie" she said sadly

Jethro smiled and kissed Ziva softly, "Our daughter is beautiful, Thank you so much" he said softly

Sarah cringed, "Ewwwww please, don't do that in front of us, that is gross and way too soppy" she said covering her daughter's eyes

Jethro grinned at his daughter, "You look so much like your mother Sarah" he said softly

Sarah smiled happily and leant heavily into her mother, "That's good, cause she is the most beautiful person in the world" she said happily

Ziva smirked as she held her first born close, "Now who's soppy" she said amused by her child

Sarah's jaw dropped in shock, and her eyebrows shot up to the sky, "Hey!" she exclaimed

They knew that everything would be great, as they laughed and joked late into the night


End file.
